


Harmless

by robbiebabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Kim has a crush on Rob. It's pretty harmless.





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> File this one under "headcanons about real people"

For as long as she’d known Rob, she’d been drawn to him. At first she just appreciated his looks, and his confidence. As she got to know him she appreciated the crap out of his softness, his kindness, and the way he didn’t put those things at odds with his manliness, as she’d seen so many men do. Rob was a breath of fresh air. Watching him perform with his band just sealed the deal. She was done for.

The whole thing was, of course, being narrated con by con to her husband, who was nothing but supportive, if a little perturbed. But they were not chained to each other, they were allowed to care for other people, and harmless crushes in the workplace were hardly one time occurrences. Her husband didn’t see those things as a threat to _his_ manliness, which was part of why she’d been so drawn to _him_ when they first met.

She had a type, so sue her.

The unfortunate, or perhaps fortunate, aspect of the whole thing was that Rob clearly did not feel the same draw towards her. He liked her as a friend, she had no doubt, but even though he was a perpetual flirt he almost never flirted with her. It was clear that while he was her type down to a t, she was not his. That was okay. It was fine. They were both married, for christ’s sake. The whole workplace crush thing was _meant_ to be non-threatening. But she couldn’t help but feel a little rejected sometimes.

When Briana came along, Kim was already fighting all kinds of inferiority complexes. Having everyone tell her she’d love Briana, Briana was so perfect and awesome and beautiful, she was inevitably grumpy. The fact that Rob looked at Briana the way he decidedly didn’t look at Kim didn’t exactly help matters. Of course she came to love Briana almost immediately. It was impossible not to. She just had to ignore that little sting she felt about Rob, and the recurring reminder that her crush on him was unrequited.

Knowing this didn’t stop her from flirting with _him_ , of course. His flustered laughs back did wonders for her soul, and his numerous hugs and casual touches did the same. That’s just who Rob was. Kind, beautiful, giving, and the cuddliest little dude she’d ever met. She wished sometimes that she could be better at receiving his hugs and affection. That she could be a calm, reassuring presence instead of the bundle of nerves he inevitably turned her into, just by virtue of being near.

Still, spending time with him was a source of joy for her, and that feeling, she was fairly sure, was mutual.


End file.
